


Skylovers

by anaprvale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaprvale/pseuds/anaprvale
Summary: After the wedding cerimony, Anakin and Padmé realized something special and still unkown to them is about to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love the prequels specially because of Anidala.   
> I wanted to write it a long time ago, but i was insecure about my writing since I am not a native English speaker. Well, I finally decide to take risks. haha 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Ana.

They waited until the others leave the place. It took a few minutes before they could sit down together and appreciate the sunset. Nothing was said. They just remained there looking at the sky and feeling all the beautiful mess caused by love inside their hearts. When the stars appeared and the sky was dark, Padmé took a deep breath. She never understood why she’s so in love about the night. The stars, the moon, the neat dark always fascinated her as much as her husband on her side does.

“I’ve never done it before.” she boldly admitted, her eyes not leaving the sky.

“Me neither.” he whispered, clearly nervous.

Padmé looked at Anakin, surprised. “Never?” his eyes met the ground beneath their feet, nodding. “Oh, of course. You’re gonna be a jedi; you can’t...”

“Yes.” he interrupted her, embarrassed. Padmé noticed his blushed cheeks and she smiled at such cuteness. However, she realized what was going on and her smile faded.

“Ani, does it mean we won’t...”

His hand touched her face, softly. His eyes met hers.

“I know it’s forbidden, but I don’t care. I should but I don’t, because I love you too much to not want to feel you in all the possible ways.”

Padmé flushed. “M-me too.” she looked away, embarrassed.

“Is there something bothering you?”

She bit her lip. “I-I don’t know if I can.”

“What do you mean?”

“I-I never... I-I don’t know how...”

His arms wrapped around her. “We’ll find out together. We have all the time for that.”

She smiled. “Let’s get inside, then.”

He laughed. “Agreed.”

Both got up and walked toward the bridal room.

\---------------------------------------------

When they into the room, the nervousness took them. Anakin closed the door and looked at Padmé, who was back to him. He bit his lip while he was approaching her. Uncertain about what to do next, he brought his hands up her wedding veil, taking it out. Then, he touched her hair, appreciating its softness before put it on her shoulder, giving him access to her neck. Before he could kiss her skin, Padmé turned and their gaze met again “We don’t need to do that right now.”

“Wha-“

“I mean, you said we have all the time for that, so why do we have to do it this night?”

He stared at her, confused. He saw her insecurity in her gaze and understood what she’s saying. Anakin smiled, softly. “You’re right. So, what do you have in mind?”

“I-I don’t know. Maybe we could just talk.”

“Yes, of course. I would add a massage.”

“Massage?”

“Yes, as those old couples make while they’re talking about their day and things like that.”

She smiled, noticeably calmer; and Anakin was proud of his ability to handle this situation. He looked at the two chairs on the opposite side of the room and, using the Force, he took those chairs to next the window. “We can talk while massaged to one another and look at the stars.” Her smiled grew. He pointed to the chair and Padmé sat. He did the same shortly after. “First the ladies.”

“What?”

“You begin with the massage.” He smiled, prankish.

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m the bride, so you must begin.”

“I said it first, so you start.”

She stared at him, unbelieving. Anakin smiled when she rolled her eyes. “Smart.”

“I am.” he took off his shoes and put his feet over her legs. He felt her cold hands on his skin. _Still nervous..._ “I have a doubt.”

“Which one?”

“Why have you never...” he flushed. _If I want this to work, I can    ‘t act like a child_. “...had sex before?”

He saw her face went from the natural pale to an intense red. “You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to. I-I just asked because we’re married now and I truly want to know everything you feel comfortable to share with me.”

Her gaze found his. “You can ask everything you want.” Her fingers were still working on his feet when she answered. “I don’t know why, exactly. I mean, I didn’t have much time for fun, you know? I grew up being prepared to be queen. When I was finally crowned, there was much work to be done, many responsibilities. And after, when I was promoted to senator, less time I had.” she sighed. “I date once, as I told you. The artist.” Anakin moved on the chair, uncomfortable. “But we just kissed, no more than that.”

“Why?”

“I was too young to think about having sex.” She smiled, shyly. _There’s no such beautiful creature in the whole galaxy beyond Padmé, my wife._ He was caught by surprise when a different feeling replaced his nervousness - hot and intense. _Focus on her._

“So, after him, didn’t you date anyone else?

“Yes, I did.”

Anakin moved on the chair again, still uncomfortable.

“If you keep moving like this, I won’t be able to do a good job here.”

“I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath. “Who was he?”

She looked at him, smiling intensely. “I thought you knew.”

“No, I don’t. And given your smile, I don’t know if I want to...”

“My other boyfriend is now my husband.”

He stared at her smiling lips before laugh. “Don’t do it to me anymore.”

“Do what, my jealous husband?”

“You know.” he flushed. “Now it’s you turn.” He pointed to her feet.

His eyes followed her movements. First, she lifted the hem of her bridal dress enough to reveal her ankles. His mouth went dry. After, she took off one shoe, then doing the same with the other one. Her movements were so delicate and gracious that made something grows within his core. Softly, she moved her hips on the chair looking for a comfortable position before put her feet over his legs. It was so obvious that all these gestures were innocents, but still... Anakin was aroused. He touched her skin avoiding her gaze, ashamed about his body reactions. Her skin wasn’t as cold as before, but he knows she’s still not prepared – and perhaps, she won’t this night.

Padmé closed her eyes when he began to massage her feet. “Oh, it’s good.” she whispered. _Flawless._

“It’s a beautiful night.” he forced himself to say something.

“Yes, it is.” She opened her eyes, looking at the sky through the window. “I love it.”

“My massage?”

She laughed. “Also.” she sighed. “I love the stars, the moon. I don’t know why, I just... I love it. I feel as I find myself when I look at the night sky.”

“I know why.”

Her gaze met his again. “You do?”

“You were destined to be a Skywalker.”

Padmé’s sweet laugh involved the room. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“What?” he asked also laughing.

“This joke about your last name.”

“ _Our_ last name.”

Her eyes got a new and beautiful glow. “Our last name.”

They remained staring at each other for a few minutes before her voice breaks the silence. “Well, our last name could be related to the day sky.”

“Indeed. But if you like the night, so our last name is definitely related to the night sky.”

She smiled. “Nice answer.”

Anakin noticed she flushed when she looked at his hand on her feet. “I think it’s enough.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re spending more time on me than I did on you.”

“It’s not a competition.”

“I know, but...”

“I just wanna please you.” His voice was hoarse. He saw she bit her lip. “Relax.”

“Okay.”

Anakin finally noted her skin wasn’t cold anymore and her breath was different.

“So...” her voice was also hoarse and he liked how it sounded to his ears. “And what about you? I know you’re training to be a jedi, but have you never looked at differently someone?”

“In the way I look at you?”

She flushed. “Yes.”

“Never. No less, no more. I never looked at any other woman besides you.” he turned his touch on her more intense. “I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you.”

“I took a little longer to realize that I also love you since then.”

Padmé wasn’t staring at him as she was doing some minutes ago. Her gaze was different - deep, wishful. Her lips were redder; her breath, faster; her skin, hotter. He’s not sure about what it means exactly, but Anakin knows she’s not uncomfortable anymore. His gaze found her ankle and he wanted to see more of her. He could use the Force, but he doesn’t want it. He wants to touch her with his own body, nothing else.

She turned her legs away from his touch. He tried to stop her, but everything happened quickly. Padmé got up and sat on him, her legs on each side of his hip. A gasp left their mouths.

“I changed my mind.” her voice was completely hoarse, which made him even more aroused. Padmé lifted her dress until her thighs were visible. Then, she took his hands to her skin. He bit his lip. “I think we should do it this night.”

“You think?”

She smiled. “I’m sure we should have sex now.”

Anakin smiled. He ended the gap between them and their lips met. Their kiss was never like that. Their tongues touched in a sensual fighting, which made a moan escape from their lips. His hands began to go down and up over her legs, and her hands were holding his hair while she was exploring his mouth. Her hips began to move over his and a gasp escaped from his mouth. Anakin got up holding her and walked toward the bed, helping her lie.

“I want you.” he found the rest of his voice when their gaze met.

“I want you too.” she touched his face.

“If I hurt you...”

“You won’t.”

“But if I do...”

“I will tell you, I promise. Now, kiss me.”

“As you wish, my lady.” her laugh was muffled by his mouth.  

He put his hands into her dress, softly going up her skin at the same time his mouth left hers and reached her neck. His tongue tasted her skin and his hand pressed her butt. “Oh.” She moaned.

Anakin got up and began to take off his clothes. Her eyes followed his movements. First his cloak followed by his garment, revealing his torso. Padmé bit her lip. After, he took off his pants. “You’re handsome.” she got up and touched him. Her hand began with his neck and, slowly, went down through his body until find his sex. She stared at him while she was touching his dick – hard and warm.

He gasped. “You’re gonna make me crazy.”  

“Good.” she smiled and turned her back to him, lifting her hair. Slowly, he opened her dress, softly touching the naked skin of her back. She breathed heavily, closing her eyes while she was appreciating his touch. Anakin approached their bodies until he could kiss her neck. With his help, her dress slid down her body. She turned to him, observing his eyes on her body.

“You’re perfect.” he whispered.

“Touch me.” Padmé put his hand on her breast. He groaned. Anakin turned his gaze to her face and saw her closed eyes and her mouth wide open with delight. He kissed her again, leading her back to bed. He kissed her ear, her neck and shoulder, after the vale between her breasts and finally, her nipple. When his tongue touched her sensitive point, a deep moan escaped from her lips and her hands found his hair again. He was taking his mouth toward the other nipple when he felt her smell. Immediately, he was attracted by it, which made him going down on her. He wasn’t sure about how he would do it or if she would like it; he only knew he needed to see and touch her.

His tongue licked her belly bottom, making her spread her legs in response. “What are you doing?” she asked, looking at him. Though, he didn’t answer. He reached her Mons pubis. “Ani?” He didn’t stop. “What... oh!” his mouth found her wetness. _Sweet._ He took his tongue to her centre and tasted her deeply. Padmé fell over the bed, her fingers holding tight his hair while his tongue was exploring her cunt. Her hips began to move in accordance with his mouth movements. Anakin have never felt so aroused.  For some reason he doesn’t exactly know, he took his tongue to a little point above her entrance. “Oh!” she moaned. As he moves his tongue over it, her moans were getting louder. He introduced a finger inside her, moving delicately. Her moans and body movements were intense. Suddenly, Padmé began to shake and then, she stayed quiet as she was sleeping. Anakin put his body over hers.

“Are you alright?”

She opened her eyes and smiled priceless. “Never felt like that. How did you...”

“I don’t know, I just wanted to taste you there.”

She gasped right before kiss him again. “I want you inside me.” She whispered in his ear, biting it soon after, making him crazier for her.  She spread her legs, inviting him. He touched her cunt with his dick before penetrate her. He tried to see her reaction but the feeling of being inside her was so good that he could just paying attention on her wet entrance while it was welcoming him so well. When he was completely inside her, their gaze met again. “Did I...” he tried to ask, but she moved her hip, making him gasps.

“Just... keep going.”

He moved inside her and saw she closes her eyes, delightful. His movements began slowly, but as she was showing she wanted more, it was getting faster. He could feel her love juice on his dick, her moans were getting louder, her nails were pressing his back, and her hips began to follow his movements. Anakin only could think how perfect they were to each other. “I-I...” she didn’t need to finish the sentence to Anakin knows what he needs to do. He touched the point right above her entrance, where his tongue was licking few minutes ago. It didn’t take too longer to Padmé’s body shakes again and surprising him with her internal muscled pressing his dick inside her, making his own body trembles. He fell over her body; his energy was over and their breathing mixing.

 “I think I’m dead.” He said after sometime.

She laughed. “We both are.”

He looked at her. “Did you like it?”

“Just a little bit.” Anakin felt his happiness faded. “Enough to want to do it again, and again, and again...”

He laughed, kissing her. Padmé pushed him and sat over his body. “Like... now.”

“Do you want to do it again right now?”

“Yes.” Her tongue tasted his neck and Anakin felt the excitement backs to his body. “I think I wanna do it forever.

“I’m sure about that.”

Their laughs involved the room and, little time after, their moans did the same.


End file.
